Whose Line is It Xiaolinyway?
by Godell
Summary: Basically, I get bored, and decide on placing the main XS characters into the popular show Whose Line is it Anyway? With me as the host, things could get a little screwed up. MAJOR OOCness, and general insanity.
1. Chapter 1 Intro and Questions Only

Hi! This is my very first XS fic…at least, what I plan to post, anyway. I've made one or two in the past, but…they never exactly got off the ground, if you know what I mean. Anway…here we go!

A/N: This is going to be in script format for most of this fic. The first paragraph is just to keep to The Rules.

Whose Line is it Xiaolinyway?

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own XS or Whose Line. I own myself, the host. (evil grin)

Chapter 1: And So it Begins…

--------------------------------------

-Godell/My POV-

I sat at my desk, waiting for my computer to load up. "C'mon, you stupid, crappy piece of junk!" I screamed. My normally slightly-tame brown hair began to fizzle. "Oooh, so THAT'S how you wanna play, eh!" I snarled, and yanked out the plug that connected my computer to the internet. "Geh. Now I'm bored…" I muttered, stretching my arms. Then, I got an evil, insane idea. "Hey…that's IT! I'll put the XS character's on Whose Line!" I laughed manically, and hurried out the door.

-Normal POV-

The scene opens again to a crowded TV studio. There are many XS characters milling about—Hannibal Roy Bean, Jermaine, Catnappe and several Jackbots to name a few. Also, there are several fanboys and fangirls waiting impatiently for the show to start. On a red stage, we see the main characters seated in chairs in this order: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, Chase, and Human Wuya. Each of them are looking slightly confused. Before them, there is a podium with the host reclining in a swivel-y chair.

Godell: WELCOME to "Whose Line is it Xiaolinyway?" I'm your host, Godell. She waves to the audience HI!

Audience: HIII!

Godell: Okay, then. Whaddya say I introduce our guests? Cricket's chirp. Oh, right. I don't need to be persuaded. ANYWAY, here we have the baldest-and-boldest Dragon of Water, OMI!

Omi: Greetings, vulnerable hostess! He bows to Godell

Several Omi Fans: Cheer wildly, waving Omi-plushies

G: Er…it's "venerable", Omi, but whatever. Next, we have the super-smirky-Dragon-of-Wind RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!

Raimundo: Yo!

Audience: Goes nuts

Rai Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU RAI-RAI! They wave "We Luv Rai!" signs wildly

Godell: grins Looks like I was right in inviting him after all. clears throat Here she is, the red-hot Dragon of Fire…KIMIKO TOMOHIKO!

Kimiko: She waves, showing off her sparkly rhinestone jacket Hi everyone!

Fanboys: Wolf-whistle loudly

G: shocked Hey, she DOES have fans! Wow.

K: She pouts, and looks the other way Chase junkie.

G: She blushes, and glares at Kimiko hotly SHUT UP! …Next on our list, we have the gentlemanly cowboy (and Dragon of Earth), CLAY BAILEY!

Clay: Howdy, ma'am.

Audience: Cheer wildly

G: rubs the back of her head Hehe…thanks. Now, then, next we have THE evil-boy-genius…JACK SPICER!

Jack: MWAHAHAHA! Yes, it is I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!

Jack Fans (half of the audience): Go nuts and fling flowers at the stage

Wuya: Who'd of thought HE had fans.

J: You're just jealous because you don't have as many as me.

G: Smirks at Wuya He's right, y'know. Suddenly turns slightly pink N-Next, we have the amazingly-cool, evil Dragon…CHASE YOUNG! YAY!

Chase: smirks I'm glad you find me as such.

Chase Fans: go ballistic CHA-ASE! CHA-ASE! cheer wildly

G: grins widely to herself Er…ahem! Last but not least, we have the evil witch WUYA!

Wuya Fans: …Whoo-hoo? scattered clapping

G: I honestly don't know how many Wuya fans there are…I'm sort-of one, but not really, so…

Wuya: glowers at Godell Do you want an early death?

G: sighs and folds her arms Do you want to be kicked out of this show for murder?

W: …No.

G: GOOD! rubs hands together NOW, we can get going to the first challenge…"QUESTIONS ONLY"!

Audience: Go NUTS

G: Right. The rules for this game are you can speak only in questions. When you can't think of a comeback, or don't speak in a question form, then you are beeped out and replaced with somebody else. She looks to the players. Got it? Everyone nods. Okay, Chase and Jack, you first!

Jack and Chase: They reluctantly leave their seats and go to face each other, while Omi and Raimundo stand back a few paces from them

G: Now, the setting is a scuba-diving lesson. And…GO!

Jack: steps closer to Chase Is this the place for the scuba-diving lessons?

Chase: What do YOU think?

Audience: laughs

J: …Are you the instructor?

C: Isn't it obvious?

J: Do you have any extra equipment I could borrow?

C: What happened to yours?

J: Would you believe me if I told you my dog ate it?

C: Are you lying?

J: widens eyes Why do you ask that?

C: I don't know…the way you have your fingers crossed?

J: Are they really?

C: Can't you see straight?

J: …CRAP! The buzzer is heard

Audience: laughs and claps

Omi: steps up Tell me sir, is this where the scuba-diving is?

Chase: smirks Why the formality?

Omi: He thinks for a minute, then grins Is this not how I usually speak?

Chase: I suppose it is…why?

O: He is getting slightly frusterated. Are you getting as confused as I am over this!

C: Why are you getting confused?

O: Why do you think?

Audience: laughs and cheers Omi on GO GET HIM, OMI! YOU CAN DO IT!

O: His ego and head begin to enlarge My victory is at hand, no?

C: How can you be so sure, young monk? His smirk widens.

O: Is getting nervous Uh…hmm… Can't think of anything to say NOOOOOO!

G: She presses the buzzer. Your turn, Raimundo!

Raimundo: walks boldly up to Chase How's it goin', Chase?

Chase: Not so bad, you?

Raimundo: Are you really teaching scuba diving?

Chase: Did you just come here to ask me about my job?

R: His eyes widen and his smile grows Mr. Chase, could I get a free lesson?

C: He folds his arms Do you have the money?

R: …Could I give you some Wu instead?

C: He chuckles. What do you think I'll answer with?

R: …No?

C: …Yes?

R: No?

C: He suddenly realizes Rai's plan. What do you mean, "no"?

Audience: Cheers for the excellent comeback

R: Why do you think I mean "no"?

C: Well, I— the buzzer is heard. BLAST!

G: …And that's all the time we have for that game! Next, we have "Theatre and Movie Styles"!

Audience: goes NUTS

-------------------------------

So, is it good so far? If anyone has any more ideas, you're free to PM me them or have them in your reviews! Which reminds me… R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Film and Theatre Styles and P

Welcome back, everyone! And thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so…HAPPYYYY… Eight reviewers so far! EIGHT! THIS IS LIKE A RECORD FOR ME! (dances insanely) OHMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! (smirks and prepares to type) Also, I realized that my little brackets that I'd used for the actions "mysteriously" disappeared when put on SO, I'll be using these "-" for the actions instead. Now, then…

Disclaimer: Noooo, I don't own XS or Whose Line. Nor do I own any of the movies/threatre styles mentioned in this fic. I own only the made-up island mentioned by Kimiko.

Chapter 2: Theatre and Movie Styles and Props

----------------------------------

Godell: -waves to the camera- Welcome back everybody!

Audience: YAAAAAY! –throws confetti-

Godell: Yes, yes, yippee-ki-yay, woo-hoo, etc. It's time for MOVIE AND THEATRE STYLES!

Crowd: -goes nuts-

G: This is a game for Raimundo and Kimiko. Now, what sort of film or theatre style do you guys want? Shout out your idea! –turns to audience-

Audience Member 1: JAMES BOND!

G: …Okay, James Bond. –smirks at Raimundo- This'll be fun.

Audience Member 2: SHAKESPEARE!

G: Ooh! I was wondering when somebody's shout that out! –does the "word" sign-

Crowd: -goes NUTS-

Audience Member 3: SCOTTISH ACTION MOVIE!

G: -cocks eyebrow- There seems to be a theme today…

Audience Member 4: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!

G: —Alright, now I just KNOW you did that to tick me off. –adds it to the list anyway-

Crowd: -laughs-

G: …Is that it? –puts on a pleading tone- PLEEEEEASE let there be one more!

Crowd: -laughs uproariously-

G: …None? –mock-sobs- Y'know, it's not nice to make a girl cry…

Audience: -laughs and claps-

G: Okay, okay—meanies! Just kidding. Anyway, Rai? Kimiko?

Raimundo: You forgot to tell us the scene!

G: Ack! That's right! The scene is…a dance party.

Kimiko: -begins to dance up to Raimundo- Hey, you look lonely. Wanna dance?

Raimundo: Sure, pretty lady. –they begin to dance to a random tune-

G: -honks the buzzer- Shakespeare.

R: …The lights. The lights…are bright.

Crowd: -dies laughing-

K: Bright they are…for it is nightfall.

R: The night is dark, is it not?

K: Right thy are, for thou art…right.

Crowd: -laughs uproariously-

G: -honks buzzer- I think that's the worst Shakespeare impersonation I've ever heard! Anyway… -cackles- James Bond.

K: Just…step right this way, Mr. Bond.

R: -"sexy voice"- I'm terribly sorry, but I have a mission to run—

K: —It can wait! I wish for only you! –grabs Raimundo and drags him to one side of the stage-

Crowd: -goes nuts- WOO-HOO!

G: —Okay, that's enough. –honks buzzer- Scottish Action Movie...like Braveheart.

K: Hmm…och aye, yer a bonny lad. Can ye do the River Dance?

R: -snorts- Ye may have taken away me shirt, but you'll never take away me freedom! –does the River Dance anyway- Och, och aye!

K: Stop, ye bloch-'ead! Och aye!

Crowd: -laughs-

R: Never, ye foul tyrant! Och, och, OCH aye!

K: NOOO! You've defeated me with you use of "och ayes"! –she slumps to the ground- I admit defeat.

Crowd: -goes nuts-

G: -beeps buzzer- Alright, here comes the fun one! …Mission Impossible!

K: -turns to Raimundo- Good evening, gentleman.

Audience: -cracks up-

R: Good evening. –smirks-

K: Anyway, your mission is…to obtain a ancient artifact from the lands of Waka-Laka-Gon-Dam-Choo.

Crowd: -roll in their chairs laughing-

G: -is dying on the floor out of mirth-

R: I will except this mission with my life.

K: Oh, yeah—if you don't come back, can I have your iPod?

R: NO.

Audience: -are breathless from mirth-

G: …Okay…okay…that's it for that game… -climbs back onto chair- Next…we have "Props"!

Crowd: -goes NUTS-

G: WHOO! Alright, this'll be for Omi, Raimundo, Chase and Wuya. Omi and Rai, you get—this! –holds up a humongus rubber band-

Omi: -carries the 'band back to where Raimundo is standing-

Raimundo: -covers his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing outright-

G: …And Wuya, you and Chase get this…thing. –chucks Wuya a feather duster-

Wuya: …What the heck IS this!

G: -smirks- I'll let you decide. Anyway…Omi and Raimundo will start. –beeps buzzer- Go!

O: -is attached to one end of the rubber band, while Raimundo is on the other- Ready…aim…!

Crowd: -cracks up-

G: -buzzer sounds- Chase? Wuya?

Chase: -waves the feather duster around like a sword- Engarde! (aka "On Guard")

Wuya: -screams- Stay back! I have a gun!

C: -"runs"-

G: -again sounds buzzer-

O: I say…we go THIS way! –drags his end of the rubber band to the right-

R: No, THIS way! –yanks his end of the rubber band to the left-

O & R: ACK! –the rubber band gives in, sending both monks into each other's back- WE'RE STILL OKAY!

Crowd: -general laughter-

G: -lazily presses the buzzer-

W: -is dusting imaginary objects and whistling-

C: -crouches down- Hi ho, hi ho, it's home from work we go…

Audience: -die laughing-

G: -is laughing too hard to press the buzzer- Gahh…

R: -holds up rubber band- Hey, Omi, d'you think rubber's a bit of a stretch?

O: Until you get your sash back from that fangirl, this will have to do.

Crowd: -goes NUTS-

Kimiko: -covers mouth with hand- Mmph! –is trying not to laugh-

G: O-Okay…now let's take a break. Next up will be… "Superheroes"!

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAY!

G: -waves- See you then!


End file.
